A Time For A Change
by PantherGuide
Summary: trying this again, sheesh! fair warning now, this is going to be a crossover with another show i enjoy. i haven't seen this type of cross so here goes nothing
1. Part One: The Summer Begins

Title – A Time for a Change

Author – Red Falcon  
  
Rating – PG-13-R depending on the chapter and situation  
  
Classification – Crossover JAG/Harry Potter  
  
Spoilers – a bit of A Tangled Webb and ignoring season nine for JAG. Mentions, maybe, of the first four books of Harry Potter but I'm in denial over book five. Author's note – I'll likely say this a hundred times as I post stuff to this site. This is my universe and while the JAG characters belong to whom they belong to, Harry Potter, his friends and all that stuff belongs to whom they belong, everything else is mine and I shall do as I please with them. In other words: my universe, my rules.  
  
Summary – Fourth year was hell for Harry. Once again he is stuck at Privit Drive but now he has a way out thanks to one of his classmates, a strange solitary girl with more power than Harry has ever seen. What secretes does she hide and will those secretes help Harry with what is to come?  
  
Harm is still reeling from the events in Paraguay. Mac has made her choice and now all Harm wants to do is disappear. Harm will turn his back on one world and re-enter another in hopes of finding a place to heal.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard stuff. All the know characters belong to other people. Anything you don't recognize is mine. This story may be archived as long as you tell me where you're putting it.  
  
Author's further explanation: before reading this story you should understand why I'm not including Order of the Phoenix. First off I read the darn thing in two days, not real bright I had a major headache after that. Second, I refuse to accept the death in that book, I like him and will keep him very much alive. And finally, this was the first time that I actually had homicidal thought when it came to a character in a book. I don't know where they came from, seeing as how it was a fictional character, and I'm not gonna deal with the cause in any of my stories concerning Harry Potter.  
  
A Time for a Change  
By Red Falcon  
  
It was the summer between the end of fourth and the beginning of fifth year and unfortunately it had only just begun. Nightly the events of the Tri- Wizard Tournament replayed in the young boy's dreams, especially the horrible conclusion to the third and final task. He had begged and pleaded with the headmaster of his school not to be sent back to his relatives for the summer as they would never understand what had happened nor would they believe him if he were to say anything.  
  
"Alas, Harry, there is no other choice. You must return there for it is the only safe place for you. It is the only place where neither Voldemort nor the reporters nor even the minister himself can get to you. I'm sure your family will be understanding when you explain what happened, don't fret so." Dumbledore had said. So off to the Dursley's he went, off to slavery with the worst sort of Muggles in existence.  
  
Thankfully, Dumbledore hadn't interfered and sent the Dursley's any letters informing them of the passed year's events. Uncle Vernon was still thundering around the house, when he was home, like a rampaging rhino. Dudley, in turn, was skulking around with his gang terrorizing the neighborhood kids. Aunt Petunia was once again doing her giraffe impression while trying to spy on the next door neighbor. All in all they were leaving him alone, for the moment.  
  
Another summer's day was coming to an end when Harry heard the soft hooting of an owl as it soared through his open window. He looked up to see the amber eyes and white feathers of his faithful friend Hedwig as she flew into the room and landed in front of him. "Did you have a good day out there, girl?" Harry asked his owl. She seemed to nod then she held out her leg to let Harry see that she was carrying a message. "Thanks, Hedwig, you've always been good to me." He said as he stroked her feathers. Hedwig nipped his fingers and then hopped over to her cage to get some sleep. It was a letter from Dumbledore saying that he would be restricted to Number 4 Privit Drive for the summer and his school supplies and uniforms would be purchased for him.  
  
"Bastard." Harry muttered. He reread the letter and noticed that while he was stuck at home till September 1st it appeared that he could still receive mail that eased his heart some.  
  
Harry stared out the window of his tiny room just watching the clouds drift. He didn't notice another owl approach, but given its size he should have. This particular owl was probably the largest owl he had ever seen; it was even bigger than eagle owls that Slytherin's tended to favor.  
  
"Hello, Ares, did you have a good trip?" Harry asked when he saw the Great Horned Owl sitting on the window sill. The great bird just hooted and held out his leg. "Thank you, why don't you visit with Hedwig for a while." He offered.  
  
Harry was well aware of whom this owl belonged to and where he had to fly from. Ares nodded and hopped over to the now wide awake Hedwig. She greeted him and made room on her perch for him to rest.  
  
Anyone looking through that window at the recent conversation would have thought it strange for a normal looking boy to be talking to owls but then again Harry is as far from normal as any one could be.  
  
_"Harry, I know that there is nothing I can say or do to make what happened last month any better for you so I won't even try. I will say that you are and always will be my friend and I want to help you in any way I can. I would like to continue our training from third year. I've spoken with my grandmother and she is more than willing to have you come and stay at the mannor for the summer. I'm sure Dumbledore has insisted that you remain where you are for the summer in hopes that you will be safe and protected. We both know that is not the case. I'll be coming to get you at week's end. We will prepare for what is to come and I promise you that the training we get will actually be of use. I know the headmaster means well but he is not only human but is getting old and is not willing to do what is necessary to see that we, you and I, are ready to face our shared destiny. There is something that Lady Pennillopy has made me aware of and I believe that it concerns you as well. She is willing to share it with you and explain it when you get here. I think Dumbledore is aware of at lest part of this 'prophecy' and is keeping it to himself in an attempt to hold it over you for his own aims.  
  
On a brighter note, we have been invited to the exclusive opening of the new Magical Creatures exhibit at the Royal Zoo near London. I've heard that they even have a dragon or two. Perhaps we can find out what he/she knows if they are willing.  
  
I will be there Friday midday. I bet I'll surprise your family."  
_  
Harry had almost forgotten that Eryn was also a parselmouth, like him. She had been the one that convinced him that it wasn't so bad, that it didn't make him evil just unique. During their third year, the year Harry first met Sirius, he and Eryn had found themselves in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at the very sink that lead to the Chamber of Secretes. Eryn was going down there out of curiosity and Harry to get away from everyone and all the security measures. Together they cleaned it up and made it their spot to train and just be alone. Eryn had even found a way to change that annoying slide to stairs for ease of entrance and escape.  
  
Eryn found Slytherin's library and Harry had found his potions lab and by the end of third year both Gryffindors were way ahead in that class, much to Snape's annoyance.  
  
It was only through her early training and Hermione's assistance that Harry survived the tournament last month and he knew it. Harry knew he couldn't stay at the Dursley's for the summer and manage to survive till the new school year started. He would be a wreck, starved and beaten and nearly worked to death with no benefit other than the Dursley's nice yard. He was looking forward to Eryn's arrival on Friday, which according to the calendar was only two days away now.  
  
Harry was grateful for Eryn's formality in her letter and the fact that she didn't even attempt to offer empty words of sympathy. She offered him a way to get his own back from the monster that killed innocent children and destroyed families for fun. Though he still didn't understand what made Eryn the way she was, he did know that she was a very powerful witch. Whoever was teaching her, Harry wanted to learn from them as soon as possible.  
  
_"Eryn, I'm looking forward to Friday. Anything to get away from these blasted Muggles, they are totally clueless. I can't wait to see this exhibit, I've only been to the zoo once when I was eleven and I got in trouble with my uncle when I accidentally set loose a South American Boa when my cousin pushed me out of the way so he could torment the poor thing.  
  
Of the few letters I've received since being home, yours is the only one that hasn't set my teeth on edge. I know Ron and Hermione mean well but I don't think they even know the meaning of tact.  
  
The offer of training is most appreciated and I look forward to it. For the passed several days I've had this rather unsettling feeling along with a nagging throb from my scar. Ever since Voldemort's return, that was so nasty, I've been on edge needing to do something other than think about watching Cedric die. I can't wait to see what you do to Vernon and Petunia. I flatly refuse to refer to them as my relatives or family, when you meet them you'll understand."_ Harry ended his letter to Eryn. He noticed that Ares was asleep next to Hedwig so he set the letter aside until the owls awoke.  
  
Harry went to his trunk and after opening it, he pulled out the first of his summer homework, ugh Divination, blasted Trelawney. Although he didn't like the class, Harry found it too easy to give up at the moment and was done with it in a matter of a half hour. There was a ruffling of feathers and soft hooting as two owls conversed briefly. Ares hopped out of Hedwig's cage and sat in front of Harry. "Yes, I have a letter for you." He said as he tied the message to the great owl's leg. "Be careful." He whispered as Ares took flight, he also noticed that Hedwig was watching with what looked like longing in her amber eyes. "You'll see him again. Eryn is coming at the end of the week and we're going to Thornfield for the rest of the summer." Harry told her.  
  
"**Harry Potter!** Get down here and make our dinner!" the shrill voice of Aunt Petunia demanded.  
  
"Coming Aunt Petunia." Harry said though he knew she wouldn't have heard him.  
  
Harry made a quick dinner and set the table while it finished. When he sat down to join them Vernon let loose with a vicious glare as his face turned several shades of purple but he said nothing. "A friend from school is coming by Friday to pick me up. She's offered to let me stay the rest of the holiday with her and her grandmother." Harry said as he continued eating.  
  
"And just how is this freak friend of yours going to get here? Not through the fireplace I hope." Petunia said.  
  
"A car most likely, though with Eryn I'm not sure. It is going to be a long trip to Thornfield and her grandmother will likely insist on security so like as not it will be one of their armored limousines." Harry said fighting back a fit of giggles.  
  
"Thornfield? What pray tell is Thornfield?" Petunia sneered.  
  
"That's where Eryn lives. According to her it's the ancestral home of the Gray-Thorn family. They're known in politics I think, not too sure though you'll have to ask her." Harry said.  
  
"Well she better not make a spectacle of herself when she gets here or you won't be going and you'll pay for it." Vernon blustered.  
  
Harry didn't say anything as he finished washing the dishes and then headed back to his room. He still had mountains of homework to do and keep him busy until Eryn arrived. He and his family kept their distance the last two days.  
  
Friday morning dawned on what started as a really nice day. Harry had just finished packing when he saw a rather long black car pulling up to Number 4 Privet Drive, Eryn had arrived. _This is gonna be good._ Harry thought. He noticed that Hedwig was in her cage, "Eryn's here, do you want to fly to Thornfield or would you rather stay in your cage till we get there?" he asked her.  
  
Hedwig seemed to think a moment then settled back and tucked her head under her wing to get some sleep. Harry picked up his trunk and carefully picked up Hedwig's cage and headed down the stairs to wait and watch.  
  
"What are you doing, boy?" Vernon blustered.  
  
"Eryn's here, I saw her car pull up." Harry said as the doorbell rang.  
  
Dudley opened the front door and was face to face with an intimidating fourteen year old girl. The whale of a boy backed away as fast as his pudgy legs would carry him and dashed up the stairs, making the entire house shake.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Dursley, I'm here to take Harry to Thornfield." Eryn said. Her tone left no doubt that when she left Harry would be with her.  
  
"Go on, take the brat, and be doing us a favor if you'd keep him." Vernon blustered.  
  
"I'll see what we can arrange. Let's get out of here, Harry. This place is stifling. Bloody Muggles don't know when they've got it good." Eryn said.  
  
Aunt Petunia was about to say something when Eryn caught sight of her. "Don't even think about it, we're just like you and that fat lump you married. Magic is just another gift like music or sports. You wouldn't put your son down if he played piano or was a boxer would you? Though knowing you and your husband you probably would." Eryn said as she followed Harry out to the car and then they were gone.


	2. Part Two: Welcome To Hogwarts Mr Rabb

_Author's Notes and Disclaimers are in Part One_

_I don't know if I'm going to continue with this if no one is going to review. How do I know if you people even like what I've done if no one reviews. _

Part Two: Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Rabb

Several weeks and an ocean away, he woke with a start when he heard something tapping against the kitchen window. It had been nearly a month since the disaster in Paraguay and Mac telling him that there was no chance for them. So be it then, I've got nothing here for me anymore, maybe it's time to go back where I really belong. Harm thought as he approached his kitchen and saw a large barn owl watching him impatiently as if to say Hurry up, I've got other things to do. "All right, all right hang on I gotta figure out how to open the darn thing." Harm said still half asleep.  
  
Nightmares had been plaguing him since he got home, twisting the real outcome to horrible lies. As a result Harm hadn't had a decent night's sleep in an entire month. He filled a shallow bowl with water and retrieved a bit of raw chicken for the delivery owl.  
  
Harm managed to get the window open and allowed the tired bird in. After being relieved of the message the owl was grateful for the food and water. Once it was done the owl flew back out the window into the morning mist.  
  
Harm was stunned to say the least. He had abandoned the world of magic at the time he entered Annapolis. Now that the world of Muggles had nothing to offer him here was a way to completely disappear. Harm recognized the wax seal on the envelope and opened it quickly. The letter had all the right markings and addresses on it so he knew it was real and not some sick joke or someone trying to blackmail him for some reason.  
  
_Mr. Rabb,  
  
I am hoping this letter finds you well. I know this may seem a shock since you left our world so many years ago to pursue a military career. We at Hogwarts find ourselves in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the headmaster requests that, if you have the time and desire, you take over the class. I understand that this may interfere with your military service but the headmaster feels that you have what we need to train our students to defend themselves in the up coming war.  
  
If you wish to take the class please send your owl by August 1st.  
  
Thank you, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
_  
Harm was stunned to say the least. As he thought about it though it seemed to make the most sense, no one at JAG knew he was a wizard. Since he gave up his career to save the ungrateful Mac and Webb, Harm couldn't go back to JAG even if he wanted to. He would have had to see Mac all the time knowing full well she had turned on him in favor of that annoying spook. On top of all that there was the admiral, a man Harm had once thought of as a friend but had turned out to be a royal jackass and his moods of late were a thing to be dreaded. This was the best of all choices even though the thought of teaching was a bit daunting.  
  
Harm made his decision and was going to leave the U.S. and very likely never come back. All he had to do now was deal with some minor problems and then he would be gone. He left his apartment and headed off to Williamsburg and the magical community there, which was also where the seat of America's magical government was located.  
  
Mac's corvette pulled up as Harm's SUV drove away. She didn't get a chance to follow him so she decided to wait for him in his apartment.  
  
Harm was gone most of the day as he prepared for his trip to Hogwarts. He had gone on sort of a shopping spree along with renewing his Apparition license and he got his wand checked over as well as buying a new broom. The most significant thing he bought was a new owl; he had left the one he had from school with his mother and Frank. A beautiful female Great Horned owl looked up at Harm from her cage. Once his apartment door was closed and he had put his other stuff down, Harm opened the cage and let the owl out to stretch her wings. He watched her for a while trying to think of a name for her.  
  
"Harm," Mac's voice called out from the shadows.  
  
Harm nearly jumped out of his skin and his new owl squawked indignantly. He turned to see her approach and had to stop himself from trying to touch her. Harm pulled himself back together and returned to his task of preparing to leave.  
  
"What brings you by this time Mac? Did Webb come up with a new scheme to get you to do his dirty work for him?" Harm said without even looking at her. He had to protect his heart. Mac had hurt him after he had rescued her and he couldn't let her get close or she'd find a way to do it again and Harm knew he wouldn't survive a second attack.  
  
"I just stopped by to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you since we've been back. And I've also been wondering when you were coming back to JAG." Mac said in a rush.  
  
"I'm not, remember, I resigned to come get you. Chegwidden processed the papers and isn't about to let me return, even if I wanted to, which I don't. I've gotten a job offer and I'm going to take it. Besides, why would I come back to watch you and Webb make googolly eyes at each other?" Harm said. "JAG hasn't been a good place for months now; this was just the icing on the cake."  
  
"How can you say that? I haven't seen any problems." Mac said.  
  
"Don't be naive; things haven't been right for months. Chegwidden has been on the warpath for so damned long I can't even remember when it wasn't tense just to walk in the door. If you want to keep your sanity, you'd get out as soon as possible like I am." Harm said.  
  
"So where are you going? When will I see you again?" Mac asked. She was getting desperate, she finally realized that she messed up and was trying to make amends but Harm wasn't having anything to do with it. Mac had to keep him around so she could apologize and maybe get back some semblance of what was dear to her.  
  
"That is none of your business. You lost that right when you said there was no chance for us. I'm getting as far away from here as I possibly can and I doubt I'll ever come back. Don't bother to ask you can't come with me." Harm said and then he turned to watch his owl. "I think I'll name you Amilena." Harm said as he watched her preen and look about the room.  
  
"What's with the bird, Harm?" she asked, deciding that she had nothing to lose now and figured if she attacked Harm would snap out of whatever mood he was in and apologize.  
  
"She's an owl, obviously. I saw her and thought I could use a new friend. I know she won't turn on me, unlike some people." Harm said. The dig wasn't lost on her but Mac didn't react. "I think it's time you left and go back to Webb. I doubt he'd appreciate you being here."  
  
"Clayton doesn't control my actions, Harm. No one does." She said then immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"I figured as much. I almost convinced myself that maybe Webb had said something to make you act that way at the airport but you just confirmed that last bit of doubt. Goodbye Mac, I hope you can live with yourself after this cause I'm not gonna be here to pick you up again." Harm said.  
  
Mac stormed out of the apartment and was half way to her car when she realized what had happened. Tears filled her eyes as she kept walking; Harm was lost to her now most likely forever. She had to hope that one day he would come back to her otherwise she couldn't go on.  
  
A cold feeling settled in Harm's heart at what he had done to the woman he loved. He knew it was necessary but it still hurt. Harm knew he had to make a clean break or they would hunt him down and try to convince him to come back but he couldn't, he wouldn't.  
  
Mac drove off in silence and managed to get to the Roberts house without getting into an accident. She was sitting in her car when Harriett found her.  
  
"Colonel, what happened? Where's the Commander?" Harriett asked.  
  
Mac looked up at Harriett unable to say anything at first. "He's not coming. I didn't get a chance to invite him. He's leaving Harriett, he's going somewhere and won't tell me where." She said.  
  
Neither woman saw the admiral standing there watching them. He had known something was wrong when Harm didn't come to see him when they got back but he had no idea it was like this. A.J. had figured that when Harm couldn't find a job anywhere else, he would come and see him and they would talk, they would argue and in the end Harm would have his old job and rank back.  
  
A.J. stepped back into the shadows of the bushes and pictured the alley near Harm's apartment and vanished with a slight pop. That's right, A.J. Chegwidden, an admiral in the US Navy and the Judge Advocate General was a wizard.  
  
"Not a good way to travel." A.J. whispered. He was about to enter the building when he caught the sense of magic and was instantly on the alert. A.J. stared at the building a bit longer and realized that the magic wasn't a recent thing but had likely been there for a while, at least as long as a certain former officer had lived there. "Well, well Mr. Rabb you do have a few secretes of your own don't you?" A.J. muttered and approached the entrance. He followed the magical trace up to the second floor of the old building.  
  
Chegwidden found himself at wand point when he approached what he thought was a closed door. "What do you want now? Come to pour salt in the open wounds?" Harm asked then turned back to checking over some of the items he had purchased earlier.  
  
"Heard you were leaving and I wanted to see if it was true. Looks like it is, you do know that running isn't the way to solve your problems right." Chegwidden said offhandedly.  
  
"What's it to you? I'm not in your chain of command anymore so why are you here bugging me?" Harm asked.  
  
The venom in Harm's voice stung the older wizard like nothing else could. "I want to know why you aren't coming back. All you had to do was ask and I would arrange it." A.J. said, refusing to rise to the bait.  
  
"Well I don't want to come back. I've had enough. I'm tired of being treated like an outcast." Harm said.  
  
"Where are you running off to this time?" A.J. demanded.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Accio letter."  
  
"Incendio!" Harm said forcefully. "That was totally uncalled for not to mention none of your business."  
  
"Nice to see you've still got it, considering I never noticed it before. Well there aren't too many places you can go to use that, I'll find you eventually." Chegwidden said, playing at being sinister. He didn't notice Harm shudder at the sound.  
  
"Good luck, admiral. Now if you'll excuse me I've still got things to do before I leave." Harm said.  
  
Chegwidden took that as a dismissal and left. There was something that he was missing and he had a feeling it had to do with that letter Harm burned before he could read it. A.J. drifted into the shadows of the alleyway to watch. Only a short amount of time passed before Harm emerged and, when he got close to it, shrunk his SUV before disappearing with a slight pop.  
  
A.J. returned to the Roberts house at the same time Harm appeared at the Port Key Station for his trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Where to sir?" the ticket taker asked.  
  
"Hogsmeade." Harm said.  
  
"The key will activate in five minutes, sir." the young man said.  
  
Five and a half minutes later, due to the trans-Atlantic port key travel, Harm stumbled away from the arrival platform at Hogsmeade. He slowly made his way to the front doors of Hogwarts castle, someone was waiting for him.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Rabb." The headmaster said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED? MAYBE!! IT'S ALL UP TO YOU_**


	3. Welcome to Thornfield

_**Title –** A Time for a Change_

_**Author –** Red Falcon_

All other information is contained in part one.  
(i think this thing has it out for me)

_

* * *

_In the weeks since leaving the Dursley's, Harry and Eryn had been working very hard with their magic and progressing rapidly. Both students were sitting in the large library doing their homework. 

"I hate Snape. I really really hate Snape." Harry grumbled. "Five feet of parchment on the laws and uses of Veratiserum. That lousy no good greasy git."

"You don't like the potions master do you?" Eryn teased.

"What clued you in? He's been on me since first year just because of my dad. That bastard blames me for all the trouble he had with him and refuses to see I'm not my father, I never even knew the man."

"He is a bastard but he does have his uses. Dumbledore may trust a former Death Eater but that doesn't mean we have to. It may be safer if we don't trust him any further than we can throw him. Argh, this Transfiguration stuff is for the bloody birds." Eryn growled and tossed her quill across the table. "C'mon, Harry, lets go outside and get a run in, if I sit here any longer I'm gonna go nuts and take the entire house with me."

Eryn and Harry put away their books and changed into their workout cloths. After leaving the manor, Eryn lead Harry on a merry chase through the forest that surrounded the large lake.

"Uncle Daniel is coming over this weekend. He promised last year that he would teach me to be an animagus, do you want to learn as well?" Eryn asked out of the blue.

"That would be great. I was gonna ask Moony, ah Professor Lupin about it but this is better." Harry said.

Eryn smiled at Harry's enthusiasm. She turned to look out over the lake. "You feel it too don't you? The change, Voldemort is gonna move soon." Eryn said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that he's gotten strong so quickly. I mean he only got his body back a few weeks ago. This is moving so fast I thought we would have time to prepare." Harry said.

"We'll be ready don't worry. Haven't you noticed how hard our training has been the last few weeks and it's only going to get tougher till we go back to school?"

"I didn't even notice, it just seemed so much easier than it would have been say a year or two ago." Harry said.

"I'm not surprised, our magical power has matured and with all the work you did for the tournament last year it's helped. Grandmother said that she thought our Ascension was going to be sometime this year which means we'll be facing that bastard before the year is out."

Harry was fooling with a few pebbles as she said that. He looked up at her and saw the disturbance in her eyes and knew his reflected the same. He picked up a rather hefty rock and with a vicious throw, heaved it as far as he could across the lake.

"I figured as much, that itchy feeling hasn't gone away. I was kinda hoping we could graduate and have some bit of a life before we had to deal with him but I guess maybe this is better."

"Frankly I didn't want to deal with it at all but like you I've got no choice in the matter. We'll make the best of it and hope Dumbledore doesn't mess it up. He's got to know that this is a possibility and very likely has been doing his level best to prevent it. If we can keep him off our backs until it comes then we've got a chance to end this nightmare before it gets too far out of control. Otherwise it's gonna drag on for years while the headmaster plays his games." Eryn said.

After a bit longer sitting by the lake, Harry and Eryn returned to the mannor to continue their studies for the day.

"Eryn, Harry, there's a letter from Hogwarts for you." Eryn's grandmother Lady Pennillopy said.

Harry opened the letter and scanned it.

**Mr. Potter,**

**I must say that I am disappointed with you. You were told to remain at your relatives' house for the summer. I can understand your desire to be around friends but it was for your safety that you were sent to the Dursley's for the summer. However what is done is done and I won't have you escorted back but we WILL be discussing this matter when you return for the new term.**

**As for staying at Thornfield, while I would rather you were else where I would not offend Lady Pennillopy by removing you at this time but this too shall be discussed when you return to Hogwarts.**

**I must confess I do not understand this sudden rebellion you are displaying. For now I will put it off to being a teenager but I will not allow it to continue. You must understand that you are far too important to the wizarding world for you to be going off on your own without telling anyone. I will have Snuffles and Moony join you to see to it that you return safely.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts Order of Merlin First Class**

"Oh you weren't supposed to leave home? You bad boy, Harry, you should have told me." Eryn snickered.

Harry laughed, a hearty full laugh, one that he hadn't had reason to do in a very long time. "Yeah, well I guess he didn't expect us to be friends or he would have tried, not that I would have turned down your offer to come here. You do realize that he's gonna be watching us like a hawk when we get back?" Harry said.

"Of coarse he is, he's gonna try something stupid I just know it. Aren't you glad I insisted that you learn Oculumency in third year? I just know that bastard prowls around in the student's minds when he wants to know something and doesn't want to ask. I've felt him try to raid my mind a couple of times. I've managed to kick him out without him realizing that I know more than he thinks I do." Eryn said.

"We are going to have to show we know what we're doing with regards to fighting if we want to be taken seriously. Now, tell me about this Snuffles and Moony."

"You know who Moony is already. Professor Lupin was a friend of my father and since Snape let it slip that he's a werewolf. Back when my parents were at Hogwarts there were four students known as the Marauders. They were pranksters; they drove everyone in the school nuts. Somewhere along the line my father, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew discovered that their friend Remus Lupin was a werewolf and decided that they would do what ever they could to be with their friend during the full moon. You remember reading that the werewolf isn't dangerous to other animals just to humans that night of the month. Well Professor Lupin's friends decided to become Animagi so they could stay together. The long and short of it goes that my father's nickname was Prongs, his form was a stag, Sirius Black's, who is my godfather, nickname is Padfoot, his form is a rather large black dog that looks like a Grim, and Peter Pettigrew's nickname is Wormtail and his form is a rat." Harry explained.

"Sirius Black, I know that name, he supposedly betrayed your parents to Voldemort and killed thirteen Muggles and Pettigrew. Somehow I'm thinking that's not true if you don't seem afraid of him. I remember you were upset at the end of third year." Eryn said as she watched him closely.

"He didn't betray my parents. It seems that at the last minute he convinced my dad to switch Secrete Keepers. Everyone knew that my dad and Sirius were the best of friends, close as brothers, so he would naturally be their choice. He would be the one the Death Eaters would go after leaving the real Secrete Keeper safe, at least that's what they thought. It turns out that Pettigrew was and still is a traitor; he turned us over to Voldemort and killed those muggles in order to escape Sirius. Damned Ministry didn't even give him a trial just chucked him into Azkaban with those Dementors." Harry finished.

"Do you think if we told them the truth and asked them to keep it to themselves, at least till after the Ascension, they would?" Eryn proposed.

"If we explained that Dumbledore would just cause more trouble and possibly interfere, I think they would keep it quiet. Especially if they understood that his interference could get us killed, they would defend us willingly enough." Harry said.

"All right, I don't have a problem with it. You get to explain all this to my grandmother though. I'm willing to bet if you can convince her she would use her influence with the Ministry and maybe get him set free. Now you have got to explain why the headmaster referred to him as Snuffles? I can't picture a Grim being called 'Snuffles'" Eryn snickered.

"Yeah it is kinda funny if you ever see him. According to Remus and Sirius I used to call him 'Snuffles' when I was a baby. Now we use it as a security measure incase our letters are intercepted."

The next few days passed quickly. Harry and Eryn were walking to the stables when someone stepped out of the shadows. Eryn caught sight of the figure out of the corner of her eye and instantly pulled her knife and turned to face a possible threat.

"Hold on there, we're not gonna hurt anyone." Remus Lupin, former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, said as he stumbled back at the suddenness of Eryn's action.

"Sorry professor, you just startled me that's all." Eryn said. "Grandmother has set aside two rooms for you and your 'friend' for your stay here."

The large dog at Remus' side looked up at the young girl standing there curiously. "Yes, I know and understand. You both are quite safe here; the staff is trustworthy and will say nothing to anyone about you being here Mr. Black."

The large dog stepped away from the professor and began to change. Within moments a haggard Sirius Black was also standing in the shadows of the Thornfield stables.

"Harry and I were just going for a short ride before getting back to our studies if you'd like to wait for us or I could have someone show you up to the house and you could have breakfast." Eryn said.

The stable hands brought out two large black stallions already saddled and bridled for Harry and Eryn. "We should be back in an hour or so." She told Moony and Sirius before they took off and a run.

"Interesting girl, that one, what do you think she's up to with Harry?" Sirius asked as they watched the two horses' race out of sight.

"I have no idea but he's looking loads better than he did at the end of the term. I'm thinking being here is good for him, that maybe she's good for him. We'll see though when they get back." Moony said.

After asking one of the stable hands for directions, the remaining Marauders made their way up to the mannor house.

The massive doors opened slowly and creaked ominously at their approach. Both men got a kick out of it. "Welcome to Thornfield." A disembodied voice said.

to be continued at a later date:)

In the weeks since leaving the Dursley's, Harry and Eryn had been working very hard with their magic and progressing rapidly. Both students were sitting in the large library doing their homework. 


End file.
